Het hart dat te laat sprak
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Getrouwd met Ginny, verliefd op Draco. Harry zal een keuze moeten maken en dat valt hem bijzonder zwaar - Geschreven voor Laura's Secret Santa op FFF


**Het hart dat te laat sprak**

_Zondag 14 september 2025  
_Langzaam baande het licht zich een weg naar de nog donkere kamer. Steeds meer lichtstralen priemden via een spleet tussen de bordeauxrode gordijnen naar binnen. Net toen enkelen van hen de staande klok hadden bereikt, trad die in werking.  
De klok balanceerde tussen de koppen van twee enorme slangen die, verstrengeld in elkaar, rechtop stonden. Het was pas toen de klok voor de vijfde keer sloeg dat het beddenlaken bewoog en een blonde kruin zichtbaar werd.  
Draco kreunde terwijl zijn hand naar het nachtkastje tastte en de klok nogmaals sloeg. Hij sloot zijn vingers om zijn toverstok en richtte die geïrriteerd op de klok.  
'Silencio!'  
Vervolgens liet hij zich weer op zijn bed neerzakken en trok andermaal de lakens over zich heen. De stilte was weergekeerd, maar niet voor lang. Een tikkend geluid tegen het raam verstoorde de rust opnieuw. Het klonk steeds luider en ongeduldiger, zodat Draco het onmogelijk nog kon negeren. Hij gooide geërgerd de lakens van zich af, stapte uit bed en liep naar het raam. Hij trok de gordijnen met een ruk open en een grote bruin-zwart gestipte ransuil staarde hem doordringend aan.  
'Moet je werkelijk zo vroeg komen in het weekend?'  
Het dier versmalde zijn ogen en stak zijn poot uit. Draco zuchtte en trok de Zondagprofeet uit zijn snavel. Vervolgens liep hij naar een stoel naast het bed waar zijn jas aanhing, gevolgd door de uil die luid met zijn snavel klakte.  
'Even geduld, wil je? Ik ga je heus wel betalen.'  
Hij tastte in de zakken van zijn lange jas en haalde er een zeven Knoeten uit. Hij stopte dat in de klauwen van het dier en wees met zijn hand naar het venster.  
'En maak nu dat je wegkomt.'  
De uil wierp hem nog een vuile blik toe en vloog naar buiten, maar raakte daarbij opzettelijk Draco's hoofd met zijn vleugel. Die vloekte en sloeg het raam met een klap dicht, de Zondagprofeet nog steeds in zijn hand. Hij stapte voorbij de klok, bedacht dat hij eens een manier moest vinden om het ding ervan te weerhouden te slaan zodra er licht op scheen, en verliet de slaapkamer.  
Met behulp van zijn toverstok stak hij enkele kaarsen aan. Het verlichtte de keuken net voldoende om een kop koffie klaar te maken en dat was maar goed ook, want meer licht zouden Draco's ogen nog niet willen aanvaarden zo vroeg op de ochtend. Hij plofte op de dichtstbijzijnde stoel neer en vouwde de Zondagprofeet open. Slurpend van zijn koffie, liet hij zijn blik over de voorpagina gaan. Die werd haast helemaal in beslag genomen door een grote foto van een man van middelbare leeftijd met warrig zwart haar en een bril met ronde glazen. Zijn bliksemvormige litteken glinsterde op het krantenpapier. Een vette kop verdween en verscheen steeds weer boven zijn hoofd.

**DE JONGEN DIE BLEEF LEVEN IS NIET MEER **

_De bekende Harry Potter, hoofd van het Schouwerdepartement, is gisterennacht omgekomen bij een gevecht in de Verdonkeremaansteeg. Hij verscheen onmiddellijk na de oproep ter plaatse, maar kon de oproer niet in bedwang krijgen. De noodzakelijke versterking kwam te laat en wist enkel nog te voorkomen dat Potters levenloze lichaam werd verminkt. Velen vermoeden dat het om een hinderlaag van voormalige Dooddoeners gaat die nooit hebben kunnen verkroppen dat de Heer van het Duister werd verslagen. _

_Lees verder op pagina 3._

Draco keek als verstard naar de foto en het onderschrift, niet helemaal beseffend wat hij had gelezen. Hij dacht aan veel tegelijk, maar toch leek het alsof zijn hoofd leeg was, alsof hij nog steeds sliep, zodat de waarheid niet hoefde door te dringen.

_Vrijdag 12 september 2025  
_De warmte van Harry's lichaam voelde geruststellend en comfortabel aan en hoewel Draco er alles aan deed om het moment van afscheid uit te stellen, wist hij dat hun heerlijke tijd samen er alweer bijna op zat. Hij kroop voor zover dat mogelijk was nog dichter tegen Harry aan, nam zijn handen vast en legde die over zijn schouders, zodat hij weer het gevoel had dat hij veilig was; beschermd door het hoofd van het Schouwerdepartement; beschermd door de beroemde Harry Potter.  
'Wat zullen we woensdag doen?'  
Draco's lippen hingen haast aan Harry's mond, waardoor hij tijdens het praten Harry's lippen proefde. Harry keek hem vaag niet-begrijpend aan.  
'Woensdag?' vroeg hij, waarna hij Draco kuste.  
'Euh ja, dan vieren we ons vier jaar samen zijn, weet je nog?'  
De ergernis in zijn stem was duidelijk hoorbaar.  
'Oh, juist. Nou, ik weet niet,' begon Harry.  
Draco trok zich los uit Harry's greep en ging rechtop in bed zitten.  
'Je gaat me toch niet weer in de steek laten hé? Ik wil je de hele dag voor mij alleen.'  
Harry zuchtte.  
'Je weet dat dat niet mogelijk is. Ginny –'  
'Genoeg! Ik wil de naam van dat Wemelgeval hier niet meer horen. Als je je toch zo om haar bekommert, waarom ben je dan ooit voor mij gevallen?'  
Draco's bloed had in geen tijd zijn kookpunt bereikt. Het was verbazend wat voor effect een naam kon hebben.  
'Een andere keer, Draco,' suste Harry. 'Ik moet nu echt gaan. Ik heb Ginny beloofd dat ik voor het avondeten zou thuis zijn.'  
Hij gooide de lakens van zich af, stapte uit bed en zocht zijn kleren bij elkaar.  
'Nee, Potter! Ditmaal kom je er niet zomaar onderuit.'  
Draco schoot achter Harry het bed uit en drukte een verwijtende vinger tegen zijn borst.  
'Je hebt me beloofd dat je het haar zou zeggen als Lily meerderjarig werd. Mag ik je er even aan herinneren dat ze twee weken geleden al aan haar laatste jaar op Zweinstein is begonnen?'  
'Draco,' smeekte Harry.  
'Nee, nu ga je luisteren! Ik kan het echt niet meer verdragen, Potter! Ik ben het beu om altijd maar toneel te moeten spelen voor de buitenwereld en steeds mijn mond te moeten houden als er wordt gevraagd wie me zo gelukkig maakt.'  
Draco zuchtte even om te bekomen van zijn eigen uithaal en nam toen Harry's handen beet.  
'Ik hou van je, Harry, maar ik haat het dat ik je enkel te zien krijg als je er eens nood aan hebt. Je moet een keuze maken, zij of ik. Ik kan zo niet blijven leven, en jij ook niet.'  
Harry zuchtte opnieuw en sloeg zijn ogen neer. 'Ik weet wel dat ik het haar moet zeggen, maar ik wil haar niet kwetsen. En de kinderen –'  
'De kinderen? Harry, hoe lang zal het nog duren voor ze het huis uit zijn? Trouwens, Scorpius heeft ook nooit geleden onder mijn scheiding en hij is een prima kerel geworden.'  
'Nou, het is een Zwadderaar,' glimlachte Harry flauwtjes.  
Draco trok zijn wenkbrauwen waarschuwend op en liet Harry's handen geërgerd los.  
'Verdomme Potter, je bent een Griffoendor. Toon eens dat je meer kan dan alleen beroemd zijn.'  
'Geef me nog wat tijd. Ik zal het haar echt wel zeggen.'  
'Dit weekend!' zei Draco kordaat.  
Even keek Harry hem geringschattend aan, maar antwoordde toen: 'Ik zal het proberen.'  
'Nee, je gaat het gewoon doen. Anders is het uit tussen ons.'  
'Kom nou, Draco,' glimlachte Harry.  
'Wat? Denk je dat ik dat niet durf? Ik meen het, Potter! Je bent echt niet zo geweldig als iedereen wel denkt, en er zijn genoeg andere tovenaars die ik kan krijgen.'  
'Geef me tot maandag.'  
'Ik verwacht je maandagavond met al je spullen aan mijn deur,' eindigde Draco de discussie.  
Hij kuste Harry vluchtig en drukte hem zijn onderbroek in de handen.

_Zaterdag 20 september 2025  
_James duwde de deur langzaam open. Hij had in deze kamer ettelijke uren en dagen doorgebracht met zijn vader. Hij kon zich dan ook gemakkelijk een beeld voor de geest halen van zijn vader die kreunend over het eikenhouten bureau gebogen zat, terwijl James, Albus en Lily in één van de zetels zaten en zich uitgebreid lieten uithoren over hun leven op Zweinstein. Zo ging het altijd als papa weer voor een hele dag aan zijn bureau gekluisterd zat en zich door een berg administratie heen moest werken. Er was niets – afgezien misschien van de bezoekjes aan oom Dirk – dat zijn vader erger haatte dan dat. Stilletjes aan een bureau zitten en zich door alle administratie heen werken was helemaal niets voor hem. Daarom vroeg hij ook steeds of iemand hem wilde vergezellen, zodat hij er niet helemaal alleen voorstond. De gesprekken duurden vaak meerdere uren en als het niet over Zweinstein ging, dan hadden ze het wel over hun moeders prestaties bij de Holyhead Harpies of over de bezoekjes aan oma en opa in het Nest.  
James ging aan het bureau zitten, terwijl hij terugdacht aan de begrafenis van gisteren. Het was de eerste keer dat hij zijn moeder had zien huilen. En zelfs nu, dagen later, was ze nog steeds een wrak; maar op de begrafenis was ze beslist niet de enige geweest. Oma, tante Hermelien, professor Lubbermans en zelfs oom Ron hadden er allemaal belabberd uitgezien, met vochtige wangen, om nog maar te zwijgen van alle andere mensen die er waren. James was er vrij van overtuigd dat hij nog nooit zoveel mensen bij elkaar had gezien – en dan telde hij de avond van de sorteerceremonie in de Grote Zaal mee. De regen tikte zachtjes tegen het raam, terwijl hij zijn vingers over het bureaublad langs de laden liet glijden. Hij staarde afwezig naar het fotokader op het bureau, waarop zijn vader en moeder vrolijk zwaaiden met Albus en Lily in hun armen. James stond tussen hen in en keek verschrikt door de felle flits van het fototoestel. James glimlachte kort tot zijn vingers de onderste lade hadden bereikt die niet helemaal gesloten bleek te zijn. Hij scheurde zijn blik los van de foto en keek omlaag. Vrijwel onmiddellijk bedacht hij dat het exact die lade was geweest waar hij jaren geleden de onzichtbaarheidmantel uit opgevist had. Hij nam de knop beet en trok de lade verder open. Op een dikke bundel paperassen lag een envelop die aan zijn moeder was gericht. Hij herkende meteen het handschrift van zijn vader en even overwoog hij om de brief meteen aan zijn moeder te geven, maar een vlaag van nieuwsgierigheid weerhield hem ervan. Bovendien verkeerde ze nu niet in een toestand om met een brief van haar overleden echtgenoot geconfronteerd te worden, dus besloot hij om hem eerst zelf te lezen. Hij nam de envelop vast en haalde er een dubbelgevouwen stuk perkament uit.

_Liefste Ginny, _

_Sommige dingen kunnen nooit echt goed worden uitgelegd. Geschreven woorden hebben echter dat voordeel dat er diep over nagedacht kan worden voor ze worden medegedeeld. En diep nadenken is ook precies wat ik heb gedaan en wat ik moest doen om een keuze te kunnen maken en om deze brief te schrijven._

_Ik besef nu zelfs meer dan ooit wat voor een geweldige vrouw je bent en dat mijn respect voor jou altijd eindeloos zal zijn. Ik heb steeds genoten van onze lange tijd samen en ik kan niet half zeggen hoe trots ik ben op de kinderen die we hebben voortgebracht. Nooit heb ik me beklaagd dat ik mijn leven met jou heb gedeeld, want niemand had me beter kunnen bijstaan in die moeilijke tijden dan jij. Als ik had kunnen kiezen, had ik oud met je willen worden en er samen met jou willen staan om onze kleinkinderen door hun opvoeding willen helpen. _

_Er zijn echter dingen waar mensen geen controle over hebben, dingen die niet overwonnen kunnen worden. Ik heb het geprobeerd. Ik heb hard gevochten, zoals ik altijd heb gedaan en altijd zal doen. Maar deze tegenstander was te sterk voor mij. Hij versmachtte me, en ook al wist ik dat ik me niet correct gedroeg, toch was ik te zwak om er tegen in te gaan. _

_De liefde die ooit mijn bondgenoot was en me sterk genoeg maakte om voor jou door een vuur te gaan en je lief te hebben met elke vezel van mijn lichaam, heeft me nu verraden. Ik heb getracht om me te verzetten, maar elke gedachte die ik de laatste jaren heb gehad werd erdoor ingepalmd. Ik moest en wilde toegeven, want die nieuwe vorm van liefde zou me gek maken als ik het niet deed. Het klinkt nog steeds onwerkelijk om het te zeggen na alles wat er in het verleden is gebeurd, maar ik kan niet meer zonder Draco leven. Elke seconde van mijn leven, slaat mijn hart voor hem._

_Ik heb je nooit pijn willen doen, maar ik kan Draco niet opgeven voor jou. Ik wou dat ik er voor jullie allebei zou kunnen zijn, maar dat is geen optie. Je moet de kans krijgen om opnieuw gelukkig te worden en niet om bedrogen te worden door mijn zwakte. _

_Ik weet dat ik niet alles perfect in een brief kan uitleggen, maar nu ik je de waarheid heb kunnen schrijven, wil ik zeker nog eens met je praten om al je resterende vragen te beantwoorden. _

_Weet dat ik je altijd graag zal blijven zien!_

_Harry_

James had de brief met stijgende verbazing en opborrelende woede gelezen. Hij kon en wilde niet geloven wat er geschreven stond. Hij wilde wel proberen om het te begrijpen, maar daar slaagde hij niet in. De razernij vrat aan hem als een zure bacterie, terwijl het beeld van zijn moeder op de begrafenis steeds door hem heen flitste. Zijn vingers verkrampten om het perkament en in een impulsieve actie verfrommelde hij de brief en stak het in brand met zijn toverstok. Het had geen zin om zijn moeders hart nodeloos te breken. De brief deed er toch niet meer toe. Zijn vader was dood.

© Brent Maenen en J.K. Rowling


End file.
